The Black Kitten
by lilgamergirl
Summary: Severus Snape finds a little black kitten. The kitten turns out to be harry. Does the headmaster ever find out. First fanfic review please
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Kitten **

**By Lilgamergirl**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

At number 4 Privet Drive there lived a boy. He was not just any boy he was a wizard. His name is Harry Potter. Little Harry had no idea that magic was real or what he was. He also did not know that a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill him. All he knew was what his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon told him.

His parents where no good drunks that died in a car crash

He was a freak and did not deserve a real room.

You see Harry's "room" if you could call it that was the cupboard under the stairs. He also had to do all the chores. If he didn't get them done before his uncle got home he was thrown back into his "room" without dinner.

One day, Vernon got so angry when Harry's magic exploded and all of a sudden where the boy used to be was a little black kitten. "That is it we are getting rid of the little freak Petunia" said Vernon. "And due what with him we can't just leave him somewhere. What if the others found out" Said Petunia. "I don't care I want that freak out of my house!" yelled Vernon.

Little kitten Harry who was badly hurt because Dudley his cousin kicked him was left in an ally not far from spinner's end.

Severus Snape was walking home when he heard something "meow" the cry of a kitten. Harry had no idea what happened to him all he knew was that somehow he was a cat. When harry saw Severus he thought 'he's not going to hurt me is he.' Severus picked up the injured little black kitten and said "hello there little one what are you doing out here." Then he noticed a patch of white fur on the kitten's head. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Well, what do we have here, Harry Potter an animagus at your age" Severus said 'Who is he and how does he know my name' thought harry. "Don't worry little one I won't hurt you" Severus said.

Severus took harry to his home and then put him down on the couch. Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at harry casting the spell the reverse an animagus transformation. Where there once sat a cat was now a little boy with black hair and green eyes. "How do you know my name and what happened to me?" Harry asked. "You don't know?" Severus asked "you're a wizard harry. Like your parents. Your mom lily was the smartest witch I knew." Severus said. "What but magic isn't real and my aunt said my parents died in a car crash" Harry said. "Magic is real Harry and your parents didn't die in a car crash. They were killed by a very dark wizard names Voldemort" Severus said he almost yelled. "The odd things that happen around you that is your magic. We call it accidental magic." Severus explained "And the fact you became an animagus which is a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal using accidental magic, just proves you will be a very powerful wizard".

Harry changed back into his cat form he felt safer as a cat. He fell asleep curled up on Severus's couch. Severus started to scratch kitten Harry behind one of his ears. He chuckled when harry started to purr.

Harry bonded to Severus while in his animagus form. He loved to take cat naps while lying on Severus. About a week after harry came to be in Severus care he was laying on Severus's lap. Who was on the couch reading a potions book. It was this scene that Albus Dumbledore flooed in on. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, the school that Severus was potions professor. "Since when did you have a cat Severus" said Albus startling Severus which made kitten Harry sink his claws in to Severus. "OW!" Severus yelled "bad kitty." "Headmaster what are you doing here the school year does not start for another month and a half. I am not need at Hogwarts for another week at most to get lesson plans ready." Severus said. "Sorry Severus but I need your help Harry Potter has gone missing from his relatives" said the headmaster. "What do I care about if the boy is missing headmaster" Severus said. "Please Severus help us find the boy. If you see him anywhere tell me" Albus said.

Harry just laid there on the couch listening. 'He is not going to send me back to the Dursley's is he' thought Harry. As Albus went to leave he looked at kitten Harry and scratched him behind the ear. "I never thought Severus would ever get a pet" Albus said to the kitten. Not once suspecting that the boy he was looking for was right in the same room in the form of the little black kitten. That was curled back upon Severus's lap. The headmaster left back through the floo to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape was getting ready to head to Hogwarts to prepare for the upcoming school year. The only thing that was on his mind though was Harry, the 6 year old little boy who happened to be a cat animagus. It was five more years until Harry would be a student at Hogwarts. But, he couldn't just leave the boy even if since accidently becoming an animagus having only been in his true form as of now once. So, if he took the boy with him he could say kitten Harry was his pet or they would just assume he was.

"Harry, no one knows that you are here or about your animagus form and you can't stay a cat forever" Severus said. Harry for the second time since becoming an animagus changed back. "But I feel safer in that form and if that old guy from before found out he would send me back to the Dursley's wouldn't he?" Harry asked. "That old guy was Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I honestly don't know harry" Severus said. "In five years you will be going to Hogwarts to learn and you can't do that as a cat" Severus continued. "The headmaster could send me back to the Dursley's if he knew it was me and I want to stay with you" Harry said.

"It will be ok Harry" Severus said. "I could adopt you if you wanted me to." "Really? Could I call you dad?" Harry asked. "Of course" Severus said. That day Harry James Potter became Harry James Severus Potter Snape. Severus blood adopted Harry that night because of the blood adoption Harry's looks changed a little bit. His hair was no longer messy like James's was but straight and it went to his shoulders. "Can I stay in my animagus form when we are at Hogwarts and my true form when we are home for summers? Just until I start as a student at Hogwarts dad please" Harry started to beg. "Ok! You can" Severus said. Then Harry changed back into the little black kitten. Severus finished packing his and Harry's stuff ( in case Harry changed back in their rooms) then went to the fire place throw some floo powder into it and called out "Hogwarts professor Severus Snape rooms" and was gone from his home with a kitten curled in his arms. Once at Hogwarts Severus noticed a new room connected to his room. Hogwarts had added a room for Harry in case Harry chose to change back.


End file.
